


amour plastique

by dragonlwrd (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dragonlwrd
Summary: y/n was the new enchantment to hogwarts. with her two eyes that had different colors, she impressed everyone who see her past the hallways. well, everyone except draco malfoy, but what could you expect? he was a bully and everyone hated him except his friends... and y/n.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! y/n is sort of an oc to me, but you guys could just adjust her to your likings. enjoy!

y/n was walking past the great hall, as usual, everyone was looking at her. since the day she came everyone was talking about her beauty and how her left earring that had a white feather with platinum blades that were similar to the shape that had the feather was moving with her hips. she was the new treasure to the ravenclaws, and people said that not just because of her looks, but because her incredible intelligence and sense of humor that had the whole classroom laughing. even Crabbe and Goyle where talking about her which made Malfoy sick. because of that, Draco decided to bully her so she would stop shining like a lot of people said she did.

y/n's pov

Cho Chang was talking about how hot was Cedric Diggory, a hufflepuff. after saying the password to the ravenclaw common room, I said to her that I would be glad to help her to get closer and talk to Diggory since he was a very good friend of mine. "thanks a lot girl! I will not forget this." she said with a radiant smile which I responded with a nod and a smile. I had to go to the bathroom so I said to her to reserve me a space on one of the chairs while I go, and when she nodded I leaved the common room and went to the nearest bathroom I could find. I heard footsteps getting close to me but didn't mind because I thought it was one of the teachers, but I realised I was wrong when I heard a voice of a young boy pretty much my age "are you pure-blood chick?" I turned around to see a boy maybe 6'2 with platinum hair starring at me while he came closer and closer. I nodded a no as a response, since my mother was a muggle; he somehow laughed with a face of disgust, and then pushed me away while he yelled 'mudblood'. it didn't bother me that much to be honest, I've heard things worse than that, and I knew from the tone of his voice and the look of his eyes that he was a good person. Later that day, I questioned Cho about that boy and he said that his name was Draco Malfoy and he was a bully and a slytherin and I may be his new victim which may be fun.

the next day:

I was in the astronomy tower singing the song that my french mother used to song me before she died; Amour Plastique. she telled me that it was the song that my father used to propose her, but he didnt knew that much of french so it was kinda funny to watch him sing gibberish. she told me the meanings to the lyrics while teaching me french, she wanted me to remember that song so when I meet my soulmate I could sing it to him, and that's what I'm going to do. The lyrics are so beautiful in such a beautiful language, how could I resist don't dedicating this song to my soulmate? off of the topic, I heard footsteps but didn't stop singing, I was in my moment.

.

.

.

"how... how do you know that song?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! im trying to at least complete this story and feel good about myself. if you like it, be kind to leave kudos! I really appreciate them. also, if you guys find any redacting errors or ortography errors, please lmk because it helps me improve this story and don't write trash. enjoy!!!

"H-how do you know that song??" a distant voice stuttered. I instantly knew who was behind me, so I smiled and turned around. "My mom used to sing me that song, what's wrong?" Draco rapidly changed his face and posture to pure arrogancy, my hopes of him being a good person kept high. "Its a horrible song mudblood, I can tell from distance that the song is from muggles because it's horrid. You and your mother definetly have no taste of music whatsoever." I slowly bitted my tounge while looking at him, now with my smile vanished. he tilted his head with arrogancy while his eyes looked at the book filled with completed essays, but somehow I didn't respond, I was too sleepy for this. him, annoyed, pushed me to the grille and finally I snapped out of it but it was too late, I completely lost balance. I was seeing Draco's shocked face further and further while everything became more blurry and I felt paralyzed until I felt the pain going through my spine when I touched the ground, the rest of it was pure black and a very annoying sound.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Luna grabbing my left hand looking at me with a face of corcern which changed quickly into a face of relief when she saw my eyes open. I turned around my eyes to the place I was, where I am? wait... where's Draco? "Are you okay y/n? You fell off the Astronomy Tower" her usually calmimg voice was ecoing and hammering my head, it was so loud and annoying that the only thing that I used to respond that question was covering my ears with both of my hand and shaking my head in pure agony. she opened her eyes by surprise and looked around, searching for something. she found a piece of paper, taked her wand out and carefully whispered a spell so the wand could start writing something down. when she finished, she showed me the piece of paper now with letters in it that spelled the same question as before but including how I got here. *Are you okay? A group of hufflepuffs passing found you bleeding at the ground and quickly passed you here, then they came to inform me and Cho since we were the only ravenclaws outside the ravenclaw common room." I nodded slowly trying to not hurt myself then I taked the paper and grabbed her wand with the spell still applied for a second. *I tripped, don't worry. This will recover soon enough and I will not miss chemistry class. Could you tell Trelawney what happened? Today's the exam and I don't want to fail it." Luna grabbed it and readed it, she looked at me with a recomforting smile and nodded. she standed up and pointed at the door, telling me that she had to leave and then muttered a bye. she's the nicest one in hogwarts so far, I really value her friendship. 

a few seconds later, I hear a massive door opening a really loud footsteps, making my head ache again. I squeezed my face in pain while the footsteps got closer, until they stopped and only the echo was hearing. I looked up, and it was Draco. My eyes opened while his facial expression softened when he looked my face, I don't know why. "You have huge scars on your face mudblood, you look horrible" he spitted quickly looking at the counter in the left side of my hospital bed, where it was the paper that Luna and I used to communicate with each other. my head hurted so badly because of his loud and overwhelming words but I still understood and got upset, after I covered him? he could be expelled if I telled the truth to anyone! "You covered me huh?" he giggled "At least you are not a snitch like some..." he joked. "Do you even CAN speak? SAY SOMETHING BLOOD TRAITOR!!" a loud piping pierced my head because of his yelling, I felt sick and wanted to vomit. my only instinct was to slap him, so I did, but the piping became worse and all of the sudden draco had eleven eyes and everything was blurry. something came out of my mouth and I felt less fat, but I don't know what the fuck was that. "ARE YOU SERksiwhxbs?!?!?!! YOU ARE NOT EVEN A Giudhtfgv PERSON!!! YOU ARE A Faacyfwghsnxwunhdiduhwh" did he learn gibberish? he was not that dumb after all... I feel bad about giving him a slap, what should I do to reward that he is not idiot??? oh... I know!!! I have to... wait what? I feel something moving in my lips, is it a fish? no, it must be a chapstick, yeah... that's it...

* * *


End file.
